


Dreamland

by dawonhae



Series: SF9 Drabbles [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, InDa - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawonhae/pseuds/dawonhae
Summary: It was informed that Inseong and Sanghyuk no longer share a room.It was also just a matter of time until sleepy Sanghyuk comes searching for Inseong's warm hug.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: SF9 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Dreamland

For some reason, Inseong couldn't sleep tonight.

  
He knew he has to wake up early tomorrow for the schedule. He did feel the tiredness eating his body. But he just couldn't fall asleep.

  
So he ended up watching random videos on Youtube. Hoping it will eventually make him sleepy and finally getting his much needed sleep.

  
Inseong almost threw his phone when he heard the door of his (new) room squeaked. He squinted his eyes, making sure if he saw it right.

  
Sanghyuk was standing there at the door, his fingers rubbing his eye, lips all pouty, while his other free hand was holding his pillow.

  
"Sanghyuk?" Inseong finally called out. Shit, what if it's not Sanghyuk? What if it's a ghost?? _Shit._

  
"Hyung..." and then Sanghyuk walked in the room. He didn't forget to close the door but his lousy effort didn't make the door closed properly. Only enough to give them privacy. Inseong watched in confusion as Sanghyuk suddenly climbed onto his bed and made himself comfortable beside him. 

  
"Hey, are you okay?" Inseong asked. Dawon shook his head.

  
"Why??"

  
"Because you're not in the room!" Inseong's brows met in confusion.

  
"What? Are you drunk?" But that can't be it. Sanghyuk is never the type to be careless when they have schedule the next day. Sanghyuk's tiny hand suddenly reached out to Inseong's shirt, tugging it a few times.

  
"Let's sleep," He muttered, eyes still half-closed. Inseong who was still confused as hell laid down nevertheless, making himself comfortable beside Sanghyuk. 

  
Inseong froze when Sanghyuk snuggled closer, hand on his waist and face hiding to the crook of his neck. Sanghyuk, however, in the complete opposite of Inseong. He looked the most comfortable right now. His steady breathing hit Inseong's neck so calmly. Inseong gulped. He looked down, only to see Sanghyuk is already asleep. Inseong couldn't help but smile.

  
He reached out to play with Sanghyuk's bangs lightly. When Sanghyuk didn't move at all, which means he is already deep asleep, Inseong leaned down a little, kissing the top of Sanghyuk's head. 

  
Inseong made himself more comfortable to sleep, carefully sliding down a little so his head was at the same level with Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk no longer his his face to Inseong's neck, but his cheeks were pushed against Inseong's shoulder, his fingers were still lightly gripping onto Inseong's shirt, and along with his naturally pouty lips, Inseong thought Sanghyuk looks the cutest like that.

Inseong wrapped his arm around Sanghyuk's waist, and slowly, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. 

Not long after, he also drifted to the dreamland.


End file.
